Naruto A True Kitsune
by EeveeLover4288
Summary: Naruto the new summoner of the Kitsune equipped with 3 Keikei Genkai and all five elemental affinities will take the Ninja world by storm with his two teammates Ino and Shikamaru and their Sensei Kakashi can team seven become the next Sannin? Smart/Naruto, Strong/Naruto
1. Info

This is my first story I apologize if there are any errors

These are The Kitsune Names, Colors, genders, and Tail Count

Zara: 4 tails female black with white points and blue eyes

Mercury: 2 tails female solid silver with violet eyes

Vienna: 8 tails female fox sage solid gold with red eyes

Sierra: 1 tail female golden brown colored grey eyes

Cinder: 3 tails male red with black points yellow eyes

Rune: 5 tails male light blue with grey points and dark blue eyes

Kurama: 9 tails male orange with red eyes

Shadow: 6 tails male dark grey black points and light grey eyes

Luna: 7 tails female lavender purple with light pink points and baby blue eyes


	2. Beginning

Naruto A True Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter one

Naruto has just started ninja academy and along with his reputation as a trouble maker and his hideous orange bodysuit and the fact that almost all the adults told their children to stay away from the "demon" as they called him he was very lonely and sad but covered that up by acting like an idiot which wasn't true I fact he was very smart and secretly listened to Iruka sensei's lessons and studied at the library a lot since the librarian was nice and saw him as a hard working little boy and not a "demon" he also constantly trained and had already unlocked his chakra and started chakra control techniques and when he met Kurama the "demon fox" he was surprised when he was actually nice and apparently didn't attack the village on purpose it was because he was controlled by the Sharingan and Naruto understood the annoyance of the damn Uchiha although he does like Shisui and Itachi they were 2 of the Anbu that look after him along with Kakashi and a scary but nice women named Anco and sometimes jijis son Asuma as well as nice lady named kurenai and a weird man Named Guy the 7 of them look after Naruto but Kakashi, Shisui, and Itachi mainly do it in the shadows but also know him personally and help him train and as for Guy sensei he is his Main teacher and taught him the dynamic entry and that's how Naruto greets him and guy always blocks the kick. today was October 10th Narutos 9th birthday and also the day Kurama told him he would tell him everything about his parents and his heritage and start teaching him more Jutsu's beside the 3 he knew which were the transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, and the shadow clone Jutsu since he had too much chakra to create a normal clone Jutsu but he always used the normal clone Jutsu to make himself look more stupid along with his sexy Jutsu that combined with his orange jumpsuit made him the class dobe he is now on his bed in his bedroom meditating to enter his mindscape and train with Kurama.

"Kit are you ready to learn more?" Kurama asked

"Yes, I am Kurama I'm so excited you know!!!" Naruto replied loudly practically bouncing in excitement

"(Sigh) Alright kit first sit down and don't interrupt until I say you can get it?" Kurama ordered and Naruto sat down lotus style and nodded his head and Kurama smiled a little

"Okay kit first your moms name is Kushina Uzumaki and your father was Minato Namikaze so your full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze your godparents are Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju your father's grandfather was Madara Uchiha and I hate him and your mother's grandfather was A Senju witch means you have a KekkeiGenkai three to be exact and as you already know from training you have all five chakra affinities earth, water, wind, fire, and lightning and you will start learning a basic affinity Jutsu for each element soon now as for your Kekkei Genkai like your mother you have The Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains and eventually you will have the Rinne-Sharingan since you have both Senju and Uchiha blood and like your father you have the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai Storm Release we will be training to unlock this soon as well and as for the Jutsu you'll be learning we will be working on the Uzumaki clans Taijutsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu and you will be learning your father's ninjutsu and once you sign the contract I give you you'll be learning the Kitsune Genjutsu style as well as the Kitsune Taijutsu. You will be learning some medical ninjutsu to and I am going to bring you to your real home where you'll be safe but we're doing that tomorrow you know we can't go out today of all days because of those damned villagers and their fox hunts" Kurama then started mumbling bad things about the villagers before continuing his speech "Now kit you go back to the academy in two and a half months so time to train hard because you are going to drop the idiot act and change your clothes when you go back got it" Naruto nodded slightly happy he won't have to act like an idiot anymore "Good now let's start training Kit" Kurama said before starting instructions

"First bite your thumb to draw blood then write your name on this scroll with your blood and press all your fingers underneath and use your full name" Kurama instructed and watched as Naruto followed every step perfectly until he was done Kurama noded "Perfect kit now I'll show you the first step of learning how to use your chakra affinities" Kurama explained before going into detail and telling him exactly how and what to do along with the beginning steps of the Uzumaki katas and the beginning steps of the Uzumaki kenjutsu style and started studying about different kinds of seals and all their components and a bunch of other complicated things before he could even try his first seal. "Kit time for you to wake up," Kurama said "Mmk" Naruto replied waking up "Kit first eat then we will go check out your new/old house and fix it up then you will use the transformation Jutsu and get regular priced non-expired groceries then after you bring those home you will go get new clothes and then we will start your training everything I showed you last night in your mind got it?" Kurama ordered/explained and Naruto just nodded "Now get to it kit!" Kurama ordered and Naruto kicked it into gear and went to his (let's just call it new) home and used his shadow clones to help clean and fix up the house and fix the garden when they were done it was beautiful and he also found a bunch of his fathers kunai and some pictures and books on the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan history then he transformed and went to a market and much to his ire Kurama made him buy everything except ramen because according to him "A growing ninja needs to eat healthily and ramen won't cut it" and Kurama is also giving him cooking lessons adding to his suffering ('How does a fox even know how to cook?') he thought. Now Naruto is at the clothing store and is buying basically an exact replica of what his father wore his age but he wound were his kill me orange jumpsuit still until the academy starts again now he is on his way to the training grounds to practice everything Kurama taught him starting with the summoning Jutsu for the Kitsune

"Ok kit bite your thumb to draw blood then do the hand signs I told you and meet your first summoning animal" Kurama explained a little further telling Naruto exactly what to do and just like Kurama explained Naruto did everything perfectly

"Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, SUMMONING JUTSU!!!" Naruto shouted after doing the hand signs and in a puff of smoke a cute four tailed Kitsune that was pitch black with white tips at its tails and ears along with white paws and a white patch that went from its chin all the way down to the bottom of its chest and had crystal blue eyes (its the size of Akamaru)

"Hello I'm Zara so who are you and where am I?" The newly named Zara asked with a voice full of curiosity and mischief

"Hi Zara I'm Naruto I summoned you?" Naruto asked practically bouncing off the walls at his achievement

"Huh so your our new summoner hmm come with me you need to meet the others just hold my paw" Zara instructed Naruto then when Naruto held Zara's paw they both poofed away in a small cloud of smoke in a reverse summoning Jutsu

Zara and Naruto suddenly appeared in a beautiful Forest

"Zara your back! Where were you? What happened? Where'd you go? Are you okay? Who's the kit? Why's he... A cute mischievous looking solid silver Kitsune with violet eyes and 2 tails started rapidly firing questions at Zara until said black Kitsune slapped a paw on its mouth "Shut up Mercury!!!" Zara shouted before explaining " I am fine I was just summoned I'm not sure where I was summoned but it doesn't matter and as for the kit he is the one who summoned me and I brought him here for everyone else to meet since we haven't had a summoner since Madara" at the explanation Mercury just nodded excitedly "okay let's bring him to meet Lady Vienna and the others" Mercury said in agreement giggling while Zara just sighed before also giggling "come on follow us Kit" Mercury said with her and Zara leading Naruto to the other Kitsune

Naruto had been lead into a beautiful cave with all different colors of gems inside the walls and had stopped along with Zara and Mercury when he saw a large/tall regal looking gold fox with sparkling ruby red eyes and 8 tails looking at the 3 of them with a calm expression that also held kindness

"How can I help you kits? And why do you have a human kit with you?" The huge fox asked kindly

"Lady Vienna we thought you would like to meet our new summoner" Zara answered the fox sage said sage looked a bit shocked

"Well it's nice to meet you little Kit my name is Vienna I am the fox sage of the Kitsune" Vienna greeted Naruto

"That's so cool! I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you" Naruto said excitedly in awe of the giant pretty fox sage said fox giggled at his excitement and energy

"I have a question little kit how did you get our summoning scroll?" Vienna asked curiously

"My friend Kurama gave it to me for my Birthday yesterday," Naruto said in excitement

All of the Kitsune's eyes widened at the name he just spoke.

"Kit you know Kurama? Where is he? he's been missing for over 60 years!" Mercury half-shouted in surprise voicing everyone's thoughts

"Of course I know him he's sealed inside me," Naruto told them like it was the most obvious thing on earth making all their eyes widen more

"What! Why is he sealed inside you?" Zara asked incredulously

"He attacked my village and my dad sealed him in me right after I was born to stop him but Kurama told me he didn't hurt the village on purpose he was being controlled by a mean man in a mask that used the Sharingan," Naruto replied making their eyes widen further

("Kit switch places")Kurama told Naruto who nodded switching places so Kurama can talk

"I switched places The Kit speaks the truth but as for before that incident I was sealed in that crazy tree huggers wife after that damn Madara Uchiha used his Sharingan to control me into fighting that stupid tree hugging Senju," Kurama told them everyone sweat dropping at the nickname he gave Hashirama but understanding everything now

"I see so that is why you disappeared hmm Kit show me your seal please," Vienna asked Naruto nodded and pulled up just shirt to sow the huge fox his seal Vienna inspected his seal with a calculating look then used a claw to prick his finger making Naruto yelp and then licked off the blood to understand more about him

"Hmm little kit it seems like we can't get Kurama out without Killing you but it's not a huge problem as long as Kurama is okay with it and it seems once you unlock all your bloodlines you will live as long as us so you will be practically immortal little kit so now that we have gone over all of that I will have you meet everyone and start teaching you the Kitsune style Genjutsu and Taijutsu then when your older I will start teaching you the Kitsune sage mode now let us go meet everyone," Vienna said bringing Naruto, Zara, and Mercury out of the cave so Naruto can meet the other Kitsune.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our new summoner Naruto, so Naruto introduce yourself" Vienna nudged him slightly

Oh ya right Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I just turned 9 years old yesterday I have Kurama sealed inside me I love to eat ramen and train to get stronger oh I love playing pranks on people in the village especially the higher-ups and they haven't caught me yet (giggle) my biggest prank is going to come to a close in about two months I've been fooling everyone in the village to think I'm an idiot for three years there faces are gonna be priceless" then Naruto started cracking up in laughter along with everyone else even Vienna let out a giggle

"Wow that's amazing kit a bunch of us are gonna want to see that (giggle) summon us and we can hide as tattoos on your body and watch that is going to be priceless," a red fox with black points yellow eyes and three tails said

"Yes just like Cinder said Let us introduce ourselves I am Sierra," a beautiful golden brown fox with grey eyes along with one tail said bowing her head in greeting

"I am Rune" a light blue fox with grey points along with dark blue eyes and five tails said

"And I am Shadow," a dark grey fox with black points along with six tails and light grey eyes said quietly

"I am Luna," a lavender fox with light pink points and baby blue eyes said "and this is all of us"

"That's awesome ya know?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement "Umm I have a question would you like to Umm be friends?" Naruto asked shyly staring at his feet this surprised the Kitsune they've never had a Summoner who wanted to be friends and why is the kit shy all of a sudden he acted just like an excited fox kit earlier then all the foxes looked at each other and nodded

"Sure we'll be your friends kit but don't you have other friends your age?" Rune asked Naruto who looked happy at getting friends but then depressed at the question

"No" Naruto replied quietly "Why not?" Mercury asked this time curiously "all the villagers except Jiji, Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, uncle Asuma, Kurenai, Guy-Sensei and Anco hate me and the adults tell all the kids to stay away from me because I'm a "Demon Fox ''Naruto explained even more focused on the ground now and the foxes all had mixed emotions of sadness, anger, and pity for the Kit no Kit should live like this

"Little Kit have the "adult villagers" ever hurt you?" Vienna asked this time hoping that wasn't the case

"Yea but The worst was the "fox hunt" when I turned four I almost died if Kurama didn't heal me that's when we met and when Jiji had Shisui, Itachi, and Kakashi protect me" Naruto answered getting silent gasps from all the Kitsune and a horrified look from Vienna

"Ok kit one of us will be staying with you every day and night and don't worry about us being seen we can hide as a small tattoo on you" Vienna stated and the other Kitsune nodded agreeing then Naruto and Kurama swapped places

"I thank you fellow Kitsune you have made my kit very happy later when he's older I'll need your help teaching him how to use my chakra when that time comes I will need your help Vienna until then I leave him in your care and just so you know if you need any new pranks for those stupid toads my kit is the prank master (snicker) he constantly pranks the village and he hasn't been caught yet he may be mostly human but he is a true Kitsune at heart I will talk with you all again soon." Kurama thanked the Kitsune and his speech brought tears to some of the foxes eyes

"Okay kit we're going to start teaching you the Kitsune Genjutsu and our Taijutsu as well it focuses on fast sneaky and flexible movements to gain the advantage of your opponent in battle and if you add that flexibility and sneaky tactics to the Uzumaki Taijutsu style your Taijutsu won't be matched if you mix them it will focus on offense, defense, evasiveness, flexibility, speed, and sneaky moves you will also be training your fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, your affinities, and working to unlock your Kekkei Genkai here with us it will be hard kit but we know you'll be able to do it now let us start" Vienna informed Naruto before starting and they trained in the first steps of everything from using his affinities on leaves, Uzumaki kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and both Uzumaki and Kitsune Taijutsu along with Kitsune Genjutsu and he worked on his ninjutsu to and was close to unlocking the Adamantine Sealing Chain Kekkei Genkai when that was done he was summoned back to Konoha and went to his new home and went to bed.


	3. Awakening

Naruto A True Kitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

Naruto had just woke up he had now been training for one and a half months and had unlocked his Adamantine sealing chains Kekkei Genkai and was learning to control it. he has also gotten pretty good at both the Uzumaki and Kitsune Taijutsu style and could now make solid illusions with the Kitsune Genjutsu style. Naruto could use the Uzumaki kenjutsu style fairly well now and could now use the Flying Raijin Jutsu and a Jutsu for two of his affinities he still couldn't work out lightning, water or wind release but Kakashi taught him how to do earth release: mud wave And Itachi taught him the Fire release: fireball Jutsu. Naruto was working to control his Adamantine Sealing Chains and was working on unlocking his Storm release Kekkei Genkai along with unlocking his Rinne-Sharingan Vienna told him it could take over to two years to unlock both much to Naruto's ire. He was learning all about fuinjutsu so he could do more complex seals he could only use the memory Erasing seal at the moment. And decided to put his other affinities aside since he needs to focus on everything else at the moment.

Besides training Naruto has kept up his idiot facade and has been pulling some epic pranks and as usual, nobody could catch and he used his stealth skills to hide his tracks so nobody could prove it was him either let's just say his last prank had all the Anbu except Kakashi, Shisui, and Itachi itching for a week (snicker).

He also regularly helped prank the toads his first prank was the best the Kitsune had witnessed yet.

Flashback

Training had finished early that day so Naruto and the foxes decided to prank the toads and were planning the final details.

"Ok, so the plan is to use stealth and quietly and quickly set up several huge traps somehow then watch the prank in the shadows then make our entrance and run off?" Rune asked liking the plan

"Yea let's go in three. two. one. GO" Naruto yelled before him Rune, Mercury, Zara and Cinder took off and somehow set up a bunch of huge perfectly made traps without making a sound and then all 5 hid in the shadows quietly snickering

"Cinder did you get the camera?" Rune asked in a whisper

"Yea he did this is gonna be awesome ya know!" Naruto also said in a whisper

All five watched as a giant toad and surprisingly an older man with long white spiky hair both hopped/walked into the first trap and with a bang the giant toad and man got caught in there chain of traps and when the traps finished they were both covered in different colors of fluorescent paint a bunch of feathers and stuck in a strong net

"What the heck is this Gamabunta?!!!" The man yelled

"Probably those dammed Foxes again but this is much too elaborate to just be them!" Gamabunta said with a grunt of annoyance then turned when they heard snickers

"That's our cue," Cinder said then all five came out of the shadows snickering madly and Naruto snapped a picture when the man and giant toad turned and looked at them incredulously A bit surprised a kid was with the foxes

"Hey, foxes why is there a child with you?" Gamabunta said annoyed but quite used to there pranking by now even if this was a more elaborate prank but curious about the kid

"What the hell are you laughing at who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?!!!" The man yelled pissed

"AHahahaha I (snicker) couldn't care less about (snicker) who you are (snicker) as for me I'm the pranking master Naruto Ahahahahaha," Naruto said before bursting out into giggles again the man and toads eyes widened at the boys name and the way he looks exactly like Minato the resemblance is almost scary.

"He's our new summoner toad be prepared this is only a taste of all the new pranks to come" Zara warned snickering maniacally

"Have fun hanging (snicker) come on Kit let's go we have to come up with the next prank (snicker)" mercury told the laughing Naruto who just snickered before running off with the four foxes leaving a dumbfounded man and toad covered in paint and feathers stuck in a net hanging from a giant tree

"Jiraya was that Minato's kid?" Gamabunta asked incredulously

"I think it was Gamabunta, I think it was" a Jiraiya responded with a sigh

"It seems I need to go back and visit Konoha." Jiraya said before a realization hit "But first how the heck are we gonna get out of this!!!" Jiraya yelled

Back with the foxes and Naruto

"That was awesome we have to show the others the picture" Naruto said with a snicker looking at the picture he took

The five just got back from pranking the toads and that odd man

"Yea we are definitely going to show the others," Cinder said with a giggle then the five pranksters went to the cave to show all the others

"Vienna guess what! Me, Zara, Mercury, Cinder, and Rune pulled an epic prank on those ugly toads and a weird man I guess he is the toad's summoner but anyway I got a picture for you check it out!!!" Naruto said practically speaking a million miles an hour

"Vienna had to suppress a giggle at Narutos excitement but then burst out in a fit of giggles when she saw the picture of the paint and feather-covered Gamabunta and toad summoner caught in a giant net. The others wondering why there normally calm leader was laughing they looked at the picture and also burst out in laughter before all of them started planning next weeks epic prank

"What if we bribe one of the hawks to drop a ton of black and white flower petals to cover all of Mount Myōboku?" Shadow snickered at the idea as did everyone else

"I love it Shadow let's get preparations ready for next week!" Sierra said snickering then ran off to start preparations

"It's time for you to go home kit, Luna, you will stay with him tonight," Vienna told both and they nodded before disappearing in a poof then as usual Naruto went to his new home and sent a shadow clone to the apartment to trick the others then he went to bed

Middle of the night

Naruto was in a different part of his mind this time then an old man with weird eyes and horns showed up suddenly floating in the lotus position with a weird black staff and weird floating black balls around him

"hmm so your my reincarnation interesting I am the Sage Of The Six Paths but you can call me Hagoromo" The sage introduced himself

"Wow, so your real that's awesome ya know? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and no offense but umm why are you in my mind?" Naruto said curiously tilting his head making the old sage chuckle

"It is nice to meet you Naruto and I am in your mind because you're my reincarnation although you seemed to have found me sooner than I thought hmm anyway I am going to give you something now I'll be giving you more things later when your older" The sage explained

"That's awesome! but what are you giving me?" Asked a curious Naruto

"I will be giving you my staff and you will learn how to use this along with your sword except you will always carry the staff with you it is sentient and thus will only allow you to pick it up and will change its shape to blend in it will appear as a bracelet with six tomoe and will appear if you will it to and if you drop it it will instantly come back" the sage explained

"So cool," Naruto said in awe

"Yes it is as you say cool now would you like me to unlock your Dōjutsu?"

"Yeah I would like that Grandpa Sage but how I've been trying to unlock it for months and Vienna said it could take years?" Naruto said exited but also confused and the sage just chuckled

"Young one I can do many things and what lady Vienna said was true but that is for most Dōjutsu yours is special you have Uchiha and Senju blood as well as a close relative with the most advanced form of the Sharingan but you also have the blood of my clan the Ōtsutsuki for your great grandmother was a pure-blooded member of my clan but nobody knew so young one you have the most advanced and powerful Dōjutsu there is you have the Rinne-Sharingan now when I unlock it will be extremely painful, to say the least so are you sure about this?" The sage explained and asked and Naruto just nodded with a face that showed pure determination and wouldn't change his mind

"Alright young one when this is over you need to get help from your Uchiha friends to help control your eyes and learn how to use them" Naruto nodded "Alright I will see you again when you are older now close your eyes" the sage instructed before taping his forehead and leaving

Outside Naruto's mind

Naruto suddenly felt extreme pain in his eyes and started holding them while screaming in agony waking up Luna who started freaking out

"Kit?! Kit! Are you alright Kit? Answer me!!!" Luna started fretting and worrying trying to figure out what's wrong with him then Naruto passed out making her worry even more so she took him to Vienna

"Lady Vienna!!! Something is wrong with the kit!!!" Luna shouted

(Vienna sleeps most of the day and doesn't need a lot of sleep so she is usually awake at night)

"What! What's wrong with the kit? What happened Luna?" Vienna said in a worrying tone

"I-I don't know I was sleeping next to him then he started screaming and holding his eyes in pain then he passed out" Luna explained

Vienna sighed "I can't believe this happened already and in his sleep of all things go get me Shadow I need you and his help" Vienna ordered and Luna nodded and ran off to get Shadow and both came back a few minutes later.

"Alright Luna I need you to quickly go to the Shikkotsu Forest and Get Lady Katsuyu's aid and Shadow sadly I need you to go to Mount Myōboku it is the time to do the unheard of and get lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima's help both of you tell them our summoner has just awakened the Rinne-Sharingan the lost Dōjutsu Now GO before its too late!!!" Vienna said quickly in a deadly serious tone and then both foxes took off at impossible speeds

With Shadow

Shadow had just got to Mount Myōboku and was hurriedly searching for a toad to help find the two great toad sages then found an orange toad he recognized as one of Gamabunta's sons Gamakichi

"What are you doing here fox," Gamakichi said angrily

"Your Gamakichi right?" at the nod he continued "I'm Shadow and This is no time to fight Lady Vienna needs the 2 Great toad sages to help its an emergency it's our newest summoner the kit just unlocked a Really strong Dōjutsu in his sleep" Shadow spoke quickly and frantically and Gamakichi could tell that for once the foxes weren't playing a prank and this was serious

"Ok come on," Gamakichi said in a serious tone and led Shadow to lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima

"Gramps Granny get up there's an emergency Situation hurry!!!" Gamakichi yelled and then you could hear a few noises before two old toads hoped over

"Alright what's wrong dear and why is one of the Kitsune here is he the problem," Shima asked looking at the fox

"Gamakichi a Kitsune is not a reason to wake me up!" Fukasaku grumbled

"Um sort of you tell them," Gamakichi told the fox

"Right there is an emergency and lady Vienna wouldn't have sent me if it wasn't serious it's our newest summoner Naruto he just unlocked a strong Kekkei Genkai in his sleep Lady Vienna told me to tell you two the kit just unlocked the Rinne-Sharingan the lost Dōjutsu and there is little time since he won't have control over it when he wakes up my friend Luna is also getting Lady Katuyu's aid as we speak" Shadow explained quickly and seriously and both sages froze when they heard the kids name and what's happening right now both could see the look in the foxes eyes and this wasn't a prank this was a real emergency

"Damn this is bad we need to get there fast before he wakes up" Fukasaku curses at the situation

"Alright both of you get on and hold tight" Shadow told them and both did as instructed and then shadow took off in a blur of speed all three praying he's not awake yet

With Luna

She just arrived in the Shikkotsu Forrest and Quickly found Lady Katsuyu

"Hello dear, what's the matter?" The slug asked seeing the obviously worried fox

"Lady Katsuyu there's an emergency Lady Vienna sent me to get your aid it's our newest summoner the kit just unlocked an extremely strong Dōjutsu in his sleep lady Vienna told me to tell you the kit unlocked the lost Dōjutsu the Rinne-Sharingan and there isn't much time we need help because when he wakes up he won't have control my friend Shadow is getting help from the 2 great toad sages as we speak!" Luna frantically explained the situation and the giant slug gasped

"Oh dear this is quite troubling we must hurry"

The slug said then gave the fox a scroll "Go back to Vienna and the boy and use this to summon me I'm to slow and too large to carry so this is the best way hurry" the slug explained then Luna nodded and took off

Back with Vienna and an unconscious Naruto

Both foxes got back and Shadow had brought the two toads with him and Luna had just summoned a large piece of Lady Katsuyu and along with lady Vienna they were looking after Naruto and had wrapped his eyes with a bandage

"Lady Katsuyu I think we need Tsunade and Jiraya-Boys help with this" Fukasaku told them

"I agree they will be helpful in this matter especially since there his godparents" Lady Katsuyu agreed

"If these two humans you speak of can help I have no issue with it" Vienna also agreed Then the toad and slug respectively reverse summoned there summoners

"Huh, what's going on why am I here? I was just in the middle of my research for my new book!" Jiraiya whined out until something or rather someone hit him in the head hard

"Katsuyu why did you summon me and why is that perverted man child here," Tsunade asked after punching Jiraira in the head by instinct

"Jiraiya-Boy, Tsunade this isn't the time to fight Minato's kid and your Godson just awakened his Dōjutsu the lost Dōjutsu the Rinne-Sharingan in his sleep and we all know that he won't be able to control or use his eyes for a week while his eyes adjust" Fukasaku explained seriously and at the explanation, Jiraiya gasped and Tsunade sighed

"But how? Most Dōjutsu don't awaken until kids are eleven or twelve!" Jiraiya exclaimed

"Of all the thing that could happen today I wasn't expecting this of all things" Tsunade sighed before going over to Naruto and checking out his eyes before putting on the bandages again more securely this time and sitting next to him with another sigh before explaining "When he wakes up I'll need your help to keep him still and calm he needs about a week and a half of rest for his body to get used to his eyes and he can't move during this time or he will just make everything worse and he needs to keep those bandages over his eyes but what I want to know is why he's here and not at the village hospital getting treatment?" Tsunade explained then asked

"I agree with the slug princess why is he here and not the leaf hospital?" Jiraiya also asked causing all of the Kitsune present to scoff

"I wouldn't let those dammed villagers near our precious kit within 10 feet when he's vulnerable like this only a few can be trusted and the others would just take advantage of his weakness and try to kill him and none of the trustworthy ones are present at this healing center and from Kurama's story the last time he was at this place of healing they only treated him because a man name Hiruzen threatened to kill them if they didn't and he was there because of the villagers "Fox Hunt" as they called it. he would have died if Kurama hadn't healed him and he was only four years old!!!" Vienna practically screamed making everyone except the other Kitsune surprised and take a step back at the giant foxes Killing intent

"I agree with Lady Vienna all but 9 of the villagers cannot be trusted with the kits' safety and well-being one of us has stayed with him every second of the day and night since he signed our contract two and a half months ago and from the intel, Shadow gathered your leaders they call the council are constantly trying to find ways to execute "The Demon Fox" as they and all the villagers call him and the only reason they haven't succeeded in doing so is because of the man named Hiruzen or as the kit calls him Jiji," Luna said in agreement and adding further to the argument

"Yes I also agree and along with all of that the adults tell their kits to stay away from him so he doesn't have a single friend his age" Zara added also agreeing with a sad tone with a hint of anger lacing her voice

"What!!! Why the hell are they doing this to Minato's son?!!" Jiraiya asked disbelief clear in his voice

"It seems the current Hokage as you call him kept his heritage a secret for fear of enemies getting to him specifically a group called Iwa whoever they are though I understand the man's fear I don't believe that he made the correct choice" Zara explained

Then all of a sudden everyone felt a huge amount of Killing Intent and when they looked to see who it was they saw Tsunade with the scariest face anyone had ever seen and was growling quite loudly then punched a huge hole in the cave wall making everyone take a step back

"How dare they do that to Kushina's son!!!

Jiraiya you are coming with me back to the village whether you want to or not and we are going to show them exactly why you never mess with a legendary Sannin's godchild" Tsunade said darkly sending a chill up the spine of everyone present and scaring the crap out of Jiraiya before everyone heard a yelp then speaking near Naruto

With Mercury who is watching Naruto

Naruto just woke up and tried to move but yelped in pain

"You mustn't move kit it's for your own good"

"Why can't I move? Mercury? Also, why do my eyes hurt so much? Why is there..." Naruto started to freak out a little before passing out again like the last time and then she saw everyone looking at her and she sighed

"He just passed out again" Mercury informed and everyone sighed

Back with the others

"Hmm, this is an issue that another Dōjutsu user usually helps with are there any that you trust?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes three of Naruto's protectors have Sharingan two are Uchiha the other got his from a friends dying wish and the two Uchiha are the only two that aren't corrupted by the Uchiha's curse of hatred" Shadow explained with a sigh

"Hmm they should be able to help more since this is one of the things I don't know much about you should go find them and get there aid" Tsunade suggested

"That sounds like a good plan Zara you go get Shisui, Itachi, and Kakashi and bring them here" Vienna ordered and the black and white fox just nodded then ran to Konoha to get help from the three Dōjutsu user's

With Zara

Zara has just arrived in Konoha and was currently using an illusion to sneak into the Anbu apartments to get the three's help.

Zara was now inside and had found Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi's rooms and ironically there all right next to each other so she knocked on all of there doors and waited the watched as all three opened their doors then looked at each other then looked at her then this repeated twice before Itachi spoke

"Um did one of you knock on my door? And what's with the fox?" Itachi asked confused and he thought Zara was a normal Fox because she was using an illusion

"I didn't and I don't have a clue why a fox is here?" Kakashi said

"Neither did I and I'm not sure about the fox?" Shisui said

"I can answer both your questions for I was the one who knocked on your doors and as for why I'm here I need help," Zara said startling all of them

"The fox it-it talked!!!" Shisui stuttered and Itachi nodded while Kakashi wasn't too startled since he has talking dogs

"Yea I'm a summoning animal so I can talk" Zara dropped her illusion "Now all of you in Kakashi's room move it this is no time to be surprised" Zara stayed nudging them all in Kakashi's room and shutting the door.

"So umm why do you need our help exactly?" Kakashi asked with the other to nodding

"I'll get to that in a minute first summon Pakkun he can help" Zara ordered and Kakashi nodded and summoned Pakkun

"Hey, Kakashi what's up? it's the middle of the night?" Pakkun asked

"I'm not exactly sure Pakkun but the fox told me you could help" Kakashi answered and then Pakkun looked at the fox

"Hmm, why are you here Kitsune?" Pakkun asked

"I'm Zara and as for why I'm here Naruto our new summoner needs help he awakened his Dōjutsu in his sleep and before you ask how Naruto has a Dōjutsu he has the Rinne-Sharingan from his Uchiha and Senju blood along with his other two Kekkei Genkai he has been training with us for about one and a half months and is now living in his parents home you all have been watching a shadow clone (snicker) but right now we need your help Jiraya and Tsunade are both there but they don't have much knowledge on Dōjutsu so they can't do much to help that's why we need your help. understand now?" Zara explained the situation then asked the three looked surprised a bit worried and ticked at being tricked with a shadow clone

"That doesn't sound too good," Pakkun said

"Wait lord Jiraya and lady Tsunade are there together?" Kakashi asked incredulously

"Alright let's go but we're going to talk about the secret training and shadow clones later," Shisui said a bit ticked at being tricked but knowing the situation and Itachi just sighed

"Good, let's go oh and one last thing you can't tell anyone else of this got it," Zara said dangerously making them gulp

"Y-Yes I believe that is a good idea if we want to keep Naruto safe" Itachi agreed and the others nodded quickly before Zara reverse summoned all of them to where the others are

Back in the cave

"Lady Vienna I brought them!!!" Zara yelled

"Good they should be able to help better than the two crazy Sannin" Vienna state's looking at the corner with a sweatdrop

"Umm, what are Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade doing?" Kakashi asked with a sweat drop looking at the corner seeing the 2 Sannin seemingly planning something if the looks on their faces were anything to go by

"Well, Lady Tsunade told us she and Jiraiya were going to go plot there return to the village in a few years Naruto and as she put it "Show those dammed villagers why you never mess with a Sannin's grandchild" and to tell them when Naruto wakes up. I almost feel a sliver of sympathy for the villagers but I really want to see what happens (snicker) Mercury explained and the explanation made all three of them sweatdropped at the two Sannin and her

"Okay then... well can you bring us to Naruto now?" Shisui asked Zara awkwardly

"Oh right! yes he's over here" Zara said and then she brought them over to Naruto

Over with Naruto

Naruto was still passed out after his last little episode

"Hey, Luna how's Naruto doing?" Zara asked while the other three checked him out

"He seems okay but he has been waking up every few hours then panicking before passing out again though none of us can figure out why he awakened his Dōjutsu at his age or in his sleep for that matter?" Luna told them

"Hmm well this is odd, to say the least, can one of you explain exactly what happened?" Itachi asked wondering what caused this

"I can I was with him he just woke up screaming and holding his eyes in pain and then passed out and I brought him here since he wouldn't be safe in the village in the state he's in," Luna told Itachi, Kakashi and Shisui and all 3 of them nodded

"Yes bringing him here was smart especially since he won't be able to move without extreme pain for a little over a week while his body adjusts he probably won't be fully conscious for two more days, for now, all we can do is keep him calm and still." Shisui explained with a sigh Before continuing "When An Uchiha awakens their Sharingan they are usually at least 12 years old and are taught to stay still and calm so their body can adjust and are prepared for it but Naruto hasn't been prepared and is only 9 years old so it is going to be more difficult to keep him from panicking" Shisui explained further before getting an idea "Lady Tsunade do you have any anesthesia?"

Shisui asked

"Hmm that could work and I do I keep all my medical supplies with me" Lady Tsunade explained

"Alright that's the best idea we have so it'll have to work but how are you all going to stay here without suspicion?" Jiraiya asked

"Hmm well how about shadow clones we will only be gone for a few days and they are solid clones so they should work" Kakashi suggested

"Good plan if Naruto managed to trick us with shadow clones for a month and a half we can do it for a little over a week" Shisui stated and the others agreed and so they sent three shadow clones to Konoha while they helped look after Naruto.


End file.
